Rex Films Home Video (Greece)
1st Logo (1985-1987) Nicknames: "Blood on A Starless Night Sky", "Zoom-In and Form", "Wiping Text of Doom", "The Personification of All That Is Hell", "Vidyashree Pictures' Obscure Greek Cousin" "Yiu Jeung's Greek Brother", "A Nightmare On Rex Films Home Video Street", "Five Nights at Rex Films Home Video's", "Aarti's Greek Cousin", "And That's Why I Didn't See Rex Films' Releases Of The Time", "Choppy Rex Films", "The Personification of All That Is Virtual Boy" , "Arena Video and Video Biblioteket Cousin" Logo: We see the word "REX" (in a red sans-serif font) form slowly while zooming in on a black background. The word "FILMS" then slides from right beside the R. Afterwards, the word "VIDEO" wipes in from below. Two half-circles then form at the top and bottom of the logo, and they are different sizes (the one at the top being much larger.) The logo then flashes, and the word "HOME", encased in a flat ribbon, appear in the middle of the half-circles. Variant: Sometimes the background would be more bluish and the logo would look as if it were chyroned in or chroma-keyed onto a black BG. The font in "HOME" is different in this variant. FX/SFX: The text, circles, and zooming. Cheesy Factor: The logo's color scheme and lettering bears an uncanny resemblance to the Nazi-sympathetic Rexist party of Belgium. For Greece, it is okay, but that is not saying much. It looks like something you'd see on a Virtual Boy, but much more choppy. Music/Sounds: A bombastic fanfare of a moderate tempo, possibly overlaying a synthesizer. There is a loud drum at the end. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on their releases of the time. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. It looks anything but friendly, with a bold, eyestrain inducing color scheme. The fanfare REALLY doesn't help, as it sounds like something out of a horror movie. Medium to high for the bluish variant. The scary colors are gone, but the music is still there. 2nd Logo (1987-????) Nicknames: "Cliche Rex","The Neo-80's Logo", "The Personification of All That Is In The 80's" Logo: On a space background, a row of lines are seen on the bottom giving out flares as a elongated diamond zooms in. The space background zooms in and rotates about before cutting away to an eye shape zooming in. On the shape is the chrome text "REX FILMS", with the latter smaller. A copy zooms out and plasters itself with a trail effect, giving the entire thing a chrome texture. A yellow metallic ring then fades in around the eye shape with "HOME VIDEO" on the bottom as the background changes to a grey gradient background with a grid on the bottom and multiple lasers shooting out on the bottom. FX/SFX: The zooming, the trail effects, the fading in. Cheesy Factor: The effects are choppy and is a very cliche 80's logo with the grids and trails, but at least it doesn't resemble the Rexist Party logo. Music/Sounds: An rock synth tune. Availability: Ultra rare. Appeared at the beginning of Papamanouli... ...agapi mou. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The loud music and the light effects may scare some, but the calmer color scheme and less intense music makes this a lot tamer. Category:Greece Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Other Home Entertainment Companies, Part 2